As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
As processors, graphics cards, random access memory (RAM) and other components in information handling systems have increased in clock speed and power consumption, the amount of heat produced by such components as a side-effect of normal operation has also increased. Often, the temperatures of these components need to be kept within a reasonable range to prevent overheating, instability, malfunction and damage leading to a shortened component lifespan. Accordingly, air movers (e.g., cooling fans and blowers) have often been used in information handling systems to cool information handling systems and their components.
Among the disadvantages associated with traditional air movers are the acoustical noise generated by such devices. In traditional air movers, speed variation at lower operating speeds may vary greatly (e.g., in the range of 15-20%). The speed variation may be attributable to many factors, including without limitation electrical resistance in air mover circuitry (e.g., of a coil winding), magnetization of magnetic components of the air mover, dimensions of structural components of the air mover, physical characteristics of a speed sensor of the air mover (e.g., Hall effect sensor), speed control circuit design, and/or other factors. Testing of traditional air movers has shown that the intensity of sound produced is a function of the fifth power of fan speed and a function of the seventh power of blower speed. Thus, even with a constant input control value, high variance in air mover speeds may yield very different and inconsistent acoustical signatures from fan to fan and thus system to system.